


Hold Me Down

by TelepathicNarwhal



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: BDSM, Begging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, dom!trott, sub!smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelepathicNarwhal/pseuds/TelepathicNarwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trott likes things that people don't normally associate with doms. Smith knows this and attempts to utilize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

Trottt actually likes things that are considered submissive. For example, Trott likes being held down.

Smith knows this, and one day when Trott isn’t giving him what he wants he pushes Trott against a wall and pins his wrists above his head, and moves in close.

Trott puts on his dom voice and immediately tells Smith to let him go. Smith does. And actually looks sheepish for once.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” Trott says, with minimal emotion, and Smith can’t tell whether or not he’s in trouble.

Smith quietly follows Trott to the room, and waits for instruction as he watches Trott strip.

“Take your clothes off,” Trott says, “then get up on the bed with me.”

Smith does as he’s told, lying on his side beside Trott and looking somewhat worried.

Trott just pulls him in and kisses him tenderly. They kiss for a little while before Smith pulls away.

“Are you mad? Am I in trouble?”

Trott pauses, and looks at him for a moment. “I’m not…mad. But, I’m also not letting you get away with acting like a prick and challenging me. But don’t worry about that now, Sunshine, just kiss me, alright?”

Smith’s heart starts racing, worried, but when trott pulls him back in close, and his hands start roaming his body, he just settles in for the ride.

When Trott’s hand wraps around his dick he moans and starts worrying a little less. Until Trott’s hand moves away. But all Trott does is reach up to take Smith’s hand and bring it down to his own cock, and then resumes stroking him.

They touch and kiss for a while, until Smith starts getting properly randy, them Trott rolls onto his back and motions for Smith to straddle him. Once there, Trott pauses to just look at him for a minute.

“You want to hold me down, Sunshine, go ahead,” he finally says.

“Um…..what?”

“Hold me down, Smith. Hold my wrists above my head,” Trott says very seriously.

Smith rubs his hands over his thighs nervously, then slowly takes Trott’s slim wrists into his hands and raises them above his head. He keeps his weight on his on own haunches though, and waits for further instruction.

Trott pushes up against Smith’s grasp and scowls. “Hold. Me. Down.”

Smith sighs, and leans his weight onto Trott’s wrists, and watches as Trott closes his eyes and settles into the feeling.

Trott opens his eyes again and smiles up at Smith. 

“There we go. That’s a good boy.”

Smith squirms in his lap and waits.

“Now, I want you to grind yourself against me until I come, and you’re not allowed to come first. You’re also going to hold me down the entire time, understand?”

Smith takes a deep breath and flexes his fingers around Trott’s wrists, then nods and starts moving against him.

Trott loves the feeling of being held down, and the feeling of Smith grinding against him, so he’s in no rush to finish things.

They go at it for a while, Trott letting himself moan and thrust up against Smith, who is panting heavily above him. The longer they move, the tighter Smith grips to Trott’s wrists. But Smith edges too quickly, and has to pause to catch his breath and come back down.

While he tries to calm himself, Trott grins, and squirms beneath him a little, mumbling about “would you like me to fuck you, Smith? Bet you would. Should have let me do things the way I wanted, today, instead of being such a brat, huh?”

Smith whimpers, and huffs, and starts moving against Trott again. Trott holds out, making Smith edge a few more times before letting himself really enjoy it.

Trott finally comes, and Smith rides him through it. At this point, Smith is clinging to Trott’s wrists so tightly that he knows they’ll be bruised. 

Trott closes his eyes, and breathes, squirming his wrists against Smith’s hands a little, and breathes out a contented moan.

“You can let go of me now, Smith,” Trott tells him, and opens his eyes to take in a visibly tense and needy Smith. “Should I even let you come?” Trott asks.

“Please,” it’s barely a whisper.

“What was that?”

Smith takes a deep breath and tries again. “Please, Sir, please let me come.”

Trott slowly runs his hands up Smith’s thighs, tapping his fingers close to Smith’s crotch while he thinks.

“What have you done wrong today, Smith?” Trott asks.

Smith closes his eyes and breaths heavily, “Trott…”

Trott brings a hand down hard on the side of Smith’s thigh, and Smith yelps.

“I’m sorry, Sir, I’m sorry.”

“What did you do wrong today, Smith?” He repeats.

“I misbehaved,” he whispers. “I didn’t listen when you said no and told me to wait.”

“Right. Good. Do you deserve to come?”

Smith stares down at Trott, wide eyed, desperate to come, hands twitching in the air. “Sir, I…”

“Answer me, Smith.”

“I…I deserve whatever you want to give me, Sir.”

“That’s a good boy,” Trott says, and pulls Smith down into a rough kiss.

While they kiss, Trott reaches out and begins stroking Smith’s cock. “Are you sorry?” Trott asks.

“Yes, oh my god, yes Sir, I’m so sorry, please.”

Trott kisses him harder and whispers “Alright, you can come, Sunshine,” against Smith’s lips.

Smith comes almost immediately, crying out against Trott’s lips and collapses on top of him. Trott strokes him through it, then rolls them both over on their sides. 

Smith is breathing heavily, and sniffing, and Trott watches a tear slip from Smith’s closed eye.

“Hey, hey, hey, shh, it’s alright Smith. Are you alright?”

Smith nods and buries his face in Trott’s chest, and Trott strokes his hair.

“You’re alright, love. So good for me, you behaved so well, I’m proud of you, Smith.”

Smith sniffs more, and a few more tears escape while Trott holds him and strokes his back. He leans back and wipes them off Smith’s face, then kisses him gently. Smith looks at him and sniffs again.

“You okay?”

Smith nods, and wraps his his arms around Trott, and pulls him close. Trott makes him drink some water, then tucks them both under the covers to cuddle and sleep for the night.


End file.
